


Chase The Fear Away

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>AU. </p><p>From a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase The Fear Away

Katie had woken to sobbing, quiet but very real. She knew exactly who it was. Who it had to be. Darcey, her Darcey. She had moved from the second bedroom, the one she had stayed in since she moved Darcey into the house, moving quickly to find her. Darcey was, unsurprisingly, awake and crying, painful tears that spoke of years of pain finally being released. 

"Darcey... oh Angel..."

She had moved on instinct to curl around Darcey, settling them both so that Darcey was settled safely on her side, her own body pressed to Darcey's back, her lips brushing Darcey's ear even as she slotted them together, her arms light but tight around Darcey's waist, her legs pressing through Darcey's so they were tangled together. Darcey's hands hovered over Katie's even as she relaxed, finding herself almost purring. 

"This reminds me of a quote I read once..."

Darcey still sounds tearful, but her words are soft. 

"She slept with her limbs wrapped around me; for just this moment I was the sun and she was the moon."

"So sleep... my sunshine."


End file.
